La comédie des erreurs
by Gabrielle1991
Summary: Cassandra Mayfield, jeune femme des temps modernes au parcours atypique et à l'humeur débordante de cynisme, se voit contrainte de jouer à un jeu fait de mascarades et autres simagrées hypocrites. Transportée dans une époque aux moeurs particulières, elle devra bien abdiquer sous le règne des hommes si la demoiselle espère un jour rentrer... en 2014.
1. Chapter 1

_**Préface :**_

Bonjour à tous ceux qui auront eu le malheur d'échouer sur cette page !

Depuis peu auteure de Pandora, je m'étais à nouveau éprise de passion pour le plus célébrissime des méchants dans le monde des sorciers et ce, pendant de nombreuses semaines avant qu'un certain gentleman anglais, originaire du Derbyshire, ne vienne encore une fois me voler mon cœur et s'approprier mes faveurs. En effet, notre cher Fitzwilliam Darcy m'a de nouveau conquise avec ses airs de Dandy « So british » ! Après avoir relu pour la énième fois « Orgueil et préjugés », je pensais m'en être enfin débarrassée et ainsi reprendre là où je m'étais arrêtée dans Pandora seulement, le destin, ce sacré farceur, m'a joué un de ses tours dont il a le secret exclusif : j'ai découvert la minisérie « Death comes to Pemberley » ! Autant dire que j'y suis encore…. Mon Dieu, se pourrait-il que je ne sois finalement qu'une de ces coquettes enragées au cœur d'artichaut bien tendre ? Je crains d'être contrainte de l'admettre. Oh, j'ai honte… si vous saviez… (C'est les vacances et je me terre dans ma chambre avec toute ma collection de livres et de DVD's Austenniens, c'est dire à quel point je suis atteinte de ce que j'ai promptement baptisé : la Darcycisite ! Sans oublier, bien sûr, Mr Edward Ferrars ; la Capitaine Wentworth ; le Colonel Brandon ; etc.) Mes petits favoris de toujours, bienséants en toutes circonstances, pas de blagues de mauvais goût, ces sentiments à peine suggérés,… Bon Ok, j'arrête mon délire.

Me voilà donc avec une nouvelle Fanfictions, très différente de la première et qui, je l'espère, m'aidera à me défaire de cet insupportable émoi lorsque mes pensées s'égarent inopinément vers Darcy. L'histoire qui va suivre relatera l'aventure d'une jeune fille des temps modernes ; cynique et sarcastique, au parcours atypique qui, en dépit de son désir ardent d'en finir avec les sensations fortes, devra affronter, une dernière fois, les caprices d'un destin à l'humour noir bien prononcé. Ce récit prend ses racines au sein même de l'œuvre de Jane Austen, du film de 1995(Colin Firth est et sera à jamais le seul et unique Mr Darcy dans mon esprit bien que, l'indéniable charme de Matthew Rhys soit loin de m'être indifférent !) ainsi que, vous devez vous en doutez, la minisérie « Death comes to Pemberley ». Cela dit, je ne crois pas qu'il y aura une quelconque allusion à l'enquête policière si dument écrite par P.D. James (Elle est ma nouvelle héroïne), simplement, une inspiration certaine des mœurs de mon gentleman préféré.

J'ai d'abord pensé écrire une suite relatant la vie commune d'Elisabeth et Darcy mais, en fin de compte, je me suis dit que j'aurais eu l'air très sotte devant la Fanfictions d'angelique444 car, de toute, c'est celle qui, à mes yeux, dépeint le mieux ce qu'aurait pu être la vie de nos héros préférés après leur mariage. Je n'ai rien à y redire et je n'aurai su faire mieux. Si vous le souhaitez, je vous invite à la lire. Je l'ai littéralement adorée, le style de l'auteure est superbe, vous verrez. Je vous conseille également la Fanfictions du même thème de doddy qui, à l'instar de sa consœur, a su nous faire rêver sur un Darcy tout doux, tout mignon… à croquer, quoi !

Ceci étant en quelque sorte une préface, je puis assurer que le prologue ne saurait tarder. J'espère que cette petite intro' m'aura permis d'attirer votre attention et bien que la publication se fasse attendre encore quelques heures, j'espère que vous saurez me dire si, déjà, le thème vous intéresse.

Ps : à l'intention de ceux qui lisent Pandora : Je ne l'abandonne pas. Je continue de l'écrire en parallèle de celle-ci.

_**Gabrielle1991**_


	2. Prologue

Au terme de ces « quelques heures d'attente » (notez l'ironie), j'ai fini par réussir à me satisfaire de ce modeste mais néanmoins écrit avec amour, prologue. J'ai longuement hésité entre la première et troisième personne du singulier, remettant de ce fait en cause tous mes précédents travaux, mais, après maintes réflexions d'ordre artistique, j'ai finalement pris la décision de m'en tenir à ma première option. J'aime me sentir omniprésente dans mes histoires, pour mes personnages et cobayes je suis Dieu le père et ça ne changera pas de sitôt. (Je tiens à préciser que j'affiche un sourire en écrivant ces lignes. Il serait regrettable que vous me preniez pour une mégalo égocentrique et narcissique, ce qui, je vous rassure, n'est absolument pas le cas… enfin, presque jamais.)

Le contexte de ce récit diffère légèrement de celui de Jane Austen et, bien que la plupart des personnages lui appartiennent, j'ai décidé de mélanger la fiction avec la réalité historique propre à la fin du siècle des lumières, de ses aboutissements sociaux, culturels, artistiques et surtout l'évolution de la condition féminine, du statut social des femmes à leurs mœurs de l'époque. J'ai d'ailleurs cru bon de citer George Sand, une de mes idoles et surement l'une des pionnières du féminisme.

Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture.

…

« La passion. Elle se cache au plus profond de nous-même. Elle fait semblant de dormir, elle attend son heure. Et d'un seul coup, alors qu'on ne s'y attend plus, elle se réveille, elle ouvre ses mâchoires et ne nous lâche plus. La passion nous entraîne, nous pousse et finit par nous imposer sa loi. Et nous lui obéissons. Que pouvons-nous faire d'autre.

La passion est la source des moments les plus rares. La joie de l'amour… La lucidité de la haine… La jouissance de la douleur. Quelquefois la douleur est si forte qu'on ne peut plus la supporter. Si l'on pouvait vivre sans passion, sans doute serions-nous moins torturés. Mais nous serions vides. Espaces déserts, sombres et glacés. Sans passion, nous serions véritablement morts. » _**Angel**_

« Depuis le commencement, je pourrais dire dès le premier instant où je vous ai vu, j'ai été frappée par votre fierté, votre orgueil et votre mépris égoïste des sentiments d'autrui. Il n'y avait pas un mois que je vous connaissais et déjà je sentais que vous étiez le dernier homme au monde que je consentirais à épouser. » _**Elisabeth Bennet, orgueil et préjugés**_

« O femme ! O femme ! Tu es un abîme, un mystère et celui qui croit de connaître est trois fois insensé. » _**George Sand**_

…

_**Prologue : **_

La réception s'éternisait depuis maintenant plus de trois heures. Trois longues heures durant lesquelles chaque invité avait descendu plus d'une flûte d'un champagne hors de prix, gracieusement offert par les défunts à l'honneur : Mr et Mme Mayfield. Enterrés plus tôt dans la journée, ces derniers n'auraient jamais mis autant d'argent dans une pathétique réception post-mortuaire mais leur fille unique, Cassandra, ne s'était pas gênée pour le faire. Fuyant d'ordinaire la société et ses exigences, elle avait trouvé en la dilapidation rapide de son héritage, un passe-temps des plus délicieux surtout quand on songeait aux montagnes d'argent sur lesquelles, son postérieur était maintenant assis depuis une semaine. Beaucoup pourraient penser que Cassandra Mayfield ne se souciait guère de ses pauvres parents mais il n'en était rien leur fille ne faisait qu'appliquer ce que lui avaient enseigné ses géniteurs. Bourreaux de travail, Mr et Mme Mayfield avaient consacré leur vie entière à la chirurgie et ne s'était pas soucié outre mesure de leur enfant, l'abandonnant trop tôt à son seul jugement. En cela, Cassandra éprouvait des sentiments aussi antagonistes que puissants puisqu'une partie de son cœur leur en voulait terriblement tandis que l'autre, leur en était reconnaissant. L'ironie voulait que ses défunts parents aient été cardio-chirurgiens déchiqueter, amputer, réparer les cœurs des autres avait été leur lot quotidien. Le seul palpitant qu'ils n'avaient jamais su comprendre été celui de leur fille et c'est pour cette raison que cette dernière ne pouvait se résoudre à les pleurer.

Assise à même le bar de la cuisine, Cassandra sirotait tranquillement son champagne tandis que son pied se balançait en cadence d'une mélodie qu'elle était la seule à entendre. Perdue dans ses pensées les plus profondes, l'hôtesse de la maison ne semblait plus se soucier de qui que ce soit et laissait au majordome de ses parents le soin de se débarrasser des invités lorsque sonnerait l'heure. Mr Beans, tel était le nom du majordome, faisait en quelque sorte partie du décor dans le manoir, engagé par son père bien avant sa naissance, Cassandra l'avait toujours associé à la maison de son enfance. L'antique Mr Beans et sa canne en ivoire ne saurait exercer un autre métier que celui que, toute sa vie, il avait fièrement revendiqué comme le sien.

L'alcool fin commençait à lui tourner sérieusement les sens. Cassandra laissa choir ses bras sur le plan de travail du bar et se remémora la cérémonie mortuaire qui avait eu lieu plus tôt dans la journée, à l'église. Ses parents, ceux-là même qui l'avaient laissée si souvent seule, étaient morts. Fini, plus rien elle n'entendrait plus jamais sa mère hurler sa désapprobation ni son père la sermonner ou essayer de lui faire abandonner la folie de l'anthropologie et embrasser une carrière de médecin. Pleurer l'aurait peut-être soulagée de cet insupportable désespoir mais le champagne le faisait assurément mieux. À quoi bon souffrir lorsque l'on pouvait l'éviter ? À quoi bon pleurer les disparus alors qu'ils étaient bien heureux d'avoir pu quitter un univers à la dérive, une terre au bord du précipice ? Voilà quelles étaient les seules questions sans réponses que Cassandra s'accordait à se poser mourir pour ne plus souffrir, Dieu savait qu'elle avait essayé. Sa première tentative de suicide avait eu lieu ici-même, dans cette cuisine, alors qu'elle n'avait que quinze ans la seconde, à l'étage, à l'âge de dix-sept ans et enfin, la dernière, dans le grenier, il y avait deux ans. Et puis, à force de thérapies et d'hospitalisations diverses en psychiatrie, elle avait fini par s'affranchir de toute idée suicidaire, acceptant d'endurer patiemment le temps qui lui était imparti. Non, décidément, elle prit la résolution de ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Après tout, n'était-elle pas riche à présent ?!

Sautant du bar, Cassandra tangua un peu sur ses pieds avant de rejoindre l'entrée du manoir, contournant invité sur invité, se baissant afin d'éviter le fameux baiser baveux de sa tante Marjorie, attrapa ses clés de voiture et sortit au grand air nocturne. En ce mois de septembre, la nuit était fraîche. À peine visible, les étoiles essayaient de se frayer un chemin à travers l'épaisse brume automnale sans y parvenir et la lune, quant à elle, n'en était qu'à son premier quartier. Au loin, face à l'horizon obscure, les lumières de Londres brillaient preuve inéluctable que la vie continuait son cours et que chacun poursuivait la sienne sans se soucier de celle des autres.

Garée près du garage, il ne fallut qu'un petit instant à Cassandra pour traverser la pelouse avant de retrouver sa fameuse coccinelle et de s'engouffrer dedans. Si l'odeur de la cigarette prédominait dans l'habitacle de l'automobile, un faible relent de patchouli subsistait. Cassandra fit coulisser les fenêtres et laissa l'air de la nuit purifier l'intérieur de sa seule et vraie amie.

Le vrombissement familier de sa voiture lui parut si salvateur qu'elle n'entendit ni ne vit Mr Beans se précipiter à l'extérieur de la maison pour la rattraper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Passant la première vitesse, Cassandra s'engagea sur la chaussée détrempée par la pluie récente et partit en direction du centre-ville, songeant vaguement à une éventuelle arrestation en état d'ébriété. Pourquoi se tourmenter à cause d'un futur à peine probable ? Les flics ? On s'en fiche !

Sur l'autoroute, Cassandra prit de la vitesse, passant deux autres vitesses et se déporta sur la voie rapide, savourant le courant d'air qui s'engouffrait par vagues dans la petite coccinelle verte. Les lignes blanches, dessinaient à même le goudron, filaient rapidement, ne devenant plus qu'une au fur et à mesure que la voiture accélérait. Une main sur le volant, Cassandra prit une cigarette, l'alluma puis aspira une bouffée de ce poison qui avait l'avantage de la rapprocher de la mort. Le plaisir de fumer s'en était allé mais la dépendance était bien réelle. Le bout de la cigarette rougeoyait par intermittences, se consumant un peu plus à chaque inspiration.

Et tandis que Cassandra regardait d'un œil distrait et vitreux la route qui s'étendait devant elle à perte de vue, le drame se produisit. D'abord un éclair aveuglant. Des phares ? Un coup de frein quelques crissements de pneus… une violente secousse plusieurs tonneaux. La coccinelle incontrôlable… Cassandra songea un instant à sa ceinture de sécurité pendant tristement à la porte quand soudain l'obscurité la plus totale envahit son esprit.

Lorsque Cassandra Mayfield reprit enfin connaissance, s'accoutumant difficilement à la luminosité qui régnait dans la pièce où elle se trouvait, un froissement de tissu se fit entendre tout près de son lit. Le visage buriné de Mr Beans apparut subitement au-dessus d'elle. Le vieil homme avait visiblement passé une très mauvaise nuit les traits tirés par l'inquiétude, il s'abstint de tout sourire et observa la jeune fille avec une profonde affliction. Si Cassandra ne l'avait pas si bien connu, elle aurait juré qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Mademoiselle, souffla Mr Beans.

Cassandra voulait bouger mais son corps refusait de lui obéir, seul son bras droit réussit à esquisser un faible mouvement vers le haut.

-Qu'y a-t-il Mr Beans ? Mon état de santé est si alarmant que ça ? Fit Cassandra en s'étonnant de l'anxiété du majordome.

-En effet, mademoiselle, répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Vous avez perdu votre foie dans l'accident… vous êtes restée inconsciente plus de trois jours et si vous ne recevez pas un nouveau foie dans moins d'un jour, vous mourrez.

Assommée par la nouvelle de sa mort imminente et plus que probable, Cassandra expira doucement, réalisant qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration tout ce temps. C'était donc ainsi que sa vie s'achèverait ! Un stupide accident de voiture la tuerait ! Elle tenta de discerner au fond de son esprit ce qu'elle ressentait cependant, elle n'y trouva qu'une profonde lassitude comme si son être tout entier n'aspirait plus qu'à attendre… attendre jusqu'à que son funeste destin se réalise.

-J'ai moi-même fait des tests pour voir si j'étais compatible avec vous et ainsi vous faire don de la moitié de mon foie, reprit Mr Beans, mais il s'est avéré que je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je suis désolé, mademoiselle.

-Et pourquoi auriez-vous sacrifié une partie d'un organe pour moi, Mr Beans ? L'interrogea Cassandra, éberluée par la geste que ce vieillard aurait été sur le point de faire pour la fille de ses défunts employeurs.

-Parce que vous n'étiez pas destinée à finir ainsi, Mlle Mayfield et aussi parce que je n'aurais pu supporter de n'avoir rien tenté pour vous sauver, avoua-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je vous ai connu alors que vous n'étiez encore qu'un nourrisson, ce genre de chose laisse des marques dans le cœur de n'importe quel être humain, mademoiselle.

Cassandra ne savait que répondre à cet aveu d'affection. Que dire, que faire ? Elle resta donc sans voix, se contentant d'observer à son tour les yeux d'un homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé entendre lui confier ses mots. Le majordome de ses parents s'était toujours montré si froid envers elle.

-Il y a peut-être une autre solution, mademoiselle, poursuivit Mr Beans en se retournant vers la table amovible pour y prendre un objet assez conséquent.

-Laquelle ? Parvint à articuler Cassandra.

-Racheter votre vie, mademoiselle, répondit-il simplement en déposant une boîte en bois brun sur les jambes de Cassandra.

Il prit la télécommande et remonta la tête de lit afin qu'elle se retrouve assise. La douleur fut intense pendant quelques secondes avant de s'estomper graduellement.

-Racheter ma vie ? Répéta-t-elle d'une voix éraillée par la souffrance. Comment ?

-Il vous suffit de boire ceci (il lui montra une petite fiole contenant un liquide ambré ressemblant fortement à du whisky.) et de lancer ces dés.

Ouverte, la boîte ressemblait à un jeu de tarot dessiné à même le bois dont la peinture partait en lambeaux. Les dés étaient posés sur l'une des cartes représentant un roi guillotiné et la fiole sur le saltimbanque de bas-étage qui jouait du sitar.

-Lorsque vous serez prêtes, vous avalerez cette potion, lancerez les dés et le destin se chargera du reste. Est-ce compris ?

Sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, Cassandra acquiesça silencieusement et regarda partir Mr Beans. Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle croyait aux mystifications de ce genre ? Par ailleurs, elle était également très étonnée que cet homme y croit, lui qui suintait le rationalisme par tous les pores. Néanmoins, que risquait-elle à essayer ? Quitte à mourir, autant tout tenter pour s'éviter les tourments de l'enfer car, en tant que suicidaire, Cassandra avait toutes les raisons de pensée qu'elle aurait droit à un aller simple pour les feux éternels de la géhenne.

Riant de sa propre bêtise, Cassandra avala la fiole et lança les dés en ignorant sciemment la douleur qui se répandit dans ses membres rigides. Le liquide lui collait à la gorge et la faisait suffoquer elle eut juste le temps de voir que les deux dés affichaient ensemble un totale de cinq avant de sombrer définitivement dans le néant.

…

Voilà pour ce court prologue qui m'aura valu des heures d'hésitation ! Je ne savais pas comment la faire voyager à travers le temps et l'espace et puis je me suis dit que, si ce détail avait son importance, l'histoire en avait davantage. Le premier chapitre sera plus long et arrivera plus tôt (sauf gros cataclysme mondial).

Par avance Merci à tous ceux qui prendront deux minutes afin de commenter !


	3. Chapter I: Une vie empruntée

_**Je sais…. Je sais, nous n'avons indubitablement pas la même vision de l'expression « plus tôt ». Je suis une incorrigible retardataire mais qui puis-je si c'est inscrit dans mon code génétique ? **_

_**Enfin bref, je vais éviter de m'étendre à nouveau trop longuement sur mes sentiments personnels, en tant qu'auteure, et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.**_

_**Chapitre I : Une vie empruntée.**_

* * *

_1815, quelque part sur les sentiers boueux et tortueux du Hertfordshire, Angleterre_

_« Tout semblait tourner… pendant plusieurs minutes, son univers se résuma à un gigantesque tourbillon et tandis que son souffle lui revenait peu à peu, Cassandra sentit bientôt ses pieds retrouver la terre ferme… ou, du moins, ce qui lui semblait être la terre ferme… »_

Lorsque Cassandra put enfin ouvrir les yeux, elle assista à la plus étrange vision de sa vie. Abasourdie pendant quelques instants, elle observa bouche bée les deux personnages qui se tenaient assis en face d'elle dans ce qui semblait être une espèce de carrosse bon marché à en juger par son état déplorable. Les banquettes en cuir noir délavé, râpé à certains endroits sentaient une odeur bizarre de cheval entre autres choses. Ballotée de tous côtés, Cassandra crut d'abord à une vision chimérique, fruit d'un évanouissement dut à son récent coma mais plus les minutes passaient, plus cette hypothèse s'éloignait au profit d'une tout autre beaucoup moins plausible et surtout beaucoup moins drôle. Cela ne pouvait-être vrai, n'est-ce pas ? La boîte de Mr Beans ne pouvait décemment pas l'avoir envoyée ici ? Et d'ailleurs, c'était où ici ? Peu convaincue par la véracité de ce moment ainsi que de ses propres pensées, Cassandra se concentra davantage sur les personnes assises en face de sa banquette. Il s'agissait d'un homme et d'une femme le premier semblait avoir la quarantaine, enrobé, les cheveux blonds et les yeux verts cependant, en dépit de son apparence, il possédait une certaine prestance indéniable dans ses faciès qui le rendaient élégant. La seconde, plus âgé d'au moins dix ans, paraissait plus austère et sévère que son homologue masculin, ses cheveux bruns tirés en arrière dans un chignon serré lui donnaient d'autant plus l'air strict et son visage, buriné par les années, n'exprimait pas la moindre émotion. Leurs vêtements étaient manifestement passés de date l'homme portait une veste en redingote sur une chemise blanche, un pantacourt, de grandes chaussettes blanches ainsi que des souliers noirs extrêmement bien cirés. Sur ses genoux trônait un chapeau noir et des gants en cuir brun. La femme, quant à elle, portait une robe empire grise, ceinturée au-dessous de la poitrine et de petits souliers beige. Tous deux également ballottés dans tous les sens, ils semblaient s'en accoutumés avec plus d'aisance, se contentant de la dévisager attentivement tandis qu'elle faisait de même, cherchant ses mots.

Finalement, ce fut l'homme qui prit enfin la parole après plusieurs minutes d'interminable attente :

-Bonjour, Miss Mayfield. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire et très peu de temps pour le faire. Ainsi, je vous propose de nous y atteler dès maintenant.

-Euh… d'accord, articula Cassandra, la bouche sèche.

_« Ok, Cassy, s'admonesta-t-elle intérieurement. Reste calme, ne dis pas un mot plus haut que l'autre et écoute ! Si ça se trouve, tout ceci n'est qu'un affreux cauchemar dont tu vas te réveiller dans pas longtemps et découvrir que tu es toujours mourante à l'hôpital…. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux est le plus enviable : mourir d'une insuffisance hépatique ou croire que cette histoire de fou est réelle ?! Peut-être que je suis dans le coma et que je me fais un Bad Trip hyper corsé ? Je n'aurais pas dû picoler autant à la soirée ! »_

-Bien, reprit l'homme en lui offrant un sourire qu'il voulut rendre rassurant sans y parvenir. _« En même temps, songea Cassandra, il en faudra pas mal pour me rassurer, là ! » _J'ai conscience que la situation doit vous paraître des plus étranges et, croyez-moi sur parole, elle l'est tout autant pour nous. Néanmoins, et ce dans l'intérêt général, je crois qu'il est préférable de s'en satisfaire rapidement car, en effet, nous sommes dans une position délicate Miss Mayfield… une position très délicate, j'en ai peur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Quelle situation ? Cassandra priait à présent de toutes ses forces pour se sortir de là au plus vite. Elle ne voulait pas être dans une AUTRE situation _délicate_ puisque la sienne l'était déjà bien assez comme ça !

Voyant qu'elle restait toujours silencieuse, l'homme poursuivit sa tirade :

-Veuillez me pardonner pour mon manque flagrant d'éducation, Miss. Je suis Mr Beans-Cassandra afficha une expression médusée- oui, vous connaissez mon dernier descendant, c'est lui qui vous a permis d'utiliser l'héritage le plus précieux et le plus dangereux de notre famille. Je reviendrai sur ce point dans les jours à venir mais, présentement, nous devons faire vite. Voici Mrs Bowl, votre femme de chambre. Moi-même, je suis le majordome de la jeune fille que vous remplacerez…

-Quelle jeune fille ? Le coupa Laura, de plus en plus abasourdie.

-Angélique de Lanfray : c'était une enfant adorable qui n'aurait vu passer que trop peu d'étés avant de succomber face à la maladie. Vous êtes ici afin de prendre sa place et de réaliser ce qu'elle aurait souhaité pouvoir faire si Dieu n'avait pas jugé bon de la rappeler à lui. –Cassandra tenta de parler mais Mr Beans l'en empêcha- Nous sommes en route pour la maison de votre oncle éloigné, Sir Lucas. Nous logerons chez lui, à Lucas Lodge. Vous devez savoir que vous êtes, officiellement du moins, la fille unique de feu Mr le Comte de Lanfray, dernière descendante de cette prestigieuse lignée aristocratique anglaise. Angélique -vous- a toujours vécu dans les Îles Britanniques, au sein de l'archipel des Bahamas. Elle n'est venue qu'une seule et unique fois en Angleterre, à l'âge de douze ans, c'est pourquoi, dans la mesure où vous êtes toutes deux brunes aux yeux bleus, personne ne sera capable de reconnaître l'imposture. Il est fort probable que l'on vous montre, ici dans le Hertfordshire, une attention particulière en raison de votre propre fortune qui s'élève à cent mille livres, ainsi que de votre titre de comtesse. Vous comprendrez vite à quel point il est déplaisant d'être riche dans ce genre de société campagnarde où la petite noblesse est d'une rusticité sans égale. Je ne puis vous enseigner la totalité de ce que vous devez savoir en si peu de temps-je crois que nous n'avons guère plus d'une petite demi-heure devant nous avant d'arriver- cependant, j'espère que vous saurez me consacrer quelques heures dans les matinées à venir pour me permettre de vous préparer à toutes les difficultés éventuelles que vous pourriez rencontrer prochainement.

-J'ose espérer que vous comprenez les enjeux d'une telle opportunité-parce-que recevoir une seconde chance quand on a commis tant d'erreurs en est une- et que vous êtes prête à jouer le rôle qui vous incombe avec l'assiduité que ce dernier mérite, déclara Mrs Bowl d'une voix blanche. Soyez assurée, Miss Mayfield, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, Miss de Lanfray, que de notre côté nous sommes prêts à tous les sacrifices pour vous supporter jusqu'à la fin.

De nouveau muette, Cassandra ne sut que répondre. Cette histoire était complètement dingue. Ne serait-ce que d'y croire était une folie. Qui l'eût cru, qui aurait pu envisager la possibilité qu'une telle chose puisse arriver autrement que dans les fictions fantastiques ? Pas la concernée en tout cas, loin de là au contraire, elle avait toujours vécu dans la rationalité ayant des parents adeptes de la science, quoi de plus normal que de se la jouer à saint Thomas ? Cependant, Cassandra devait bien admettre qu'une partie d'elle, enfoui au plus profond de son inconscience, avait envie de se laisser gagner par cette aventure qui tenait plus de la chimère que de la vérité.

-Et en quoi consiste ce…euh…rôle ? Demanda-t-elle. Se la jouer à la fille de bonne famille aristocratique du… euh… en fait, en quelle année on est ?

-En 1815, Miss, répondit Mr Beans.

-Et plus exactement, le 15 septembre, précisa Mrs Bowl, conservant cet air sévère qui, selon Cassandra, faisait un peu flipper genre, elle l'imaginait bien accompagnée de la chanson de Jen Titus : Ô Death !, dans un quelconque film d'horreur. Un peu comme la vieille redondante qui vient à chaque fois te mettre en garde contre le mal qui rôde aux alentours d'une ancestrale demeure.

Personne n'ajouta un mot de plus et la poursuite du voyage en « voiture » se fit sans encombre. (Cassandra avait encore du mal à croire à ce qui lui arrivait mais il lui fallait bien admettre que l'odeur soutenue de chevaux et d'une autre odeur musquée, était une preuve irréfutable : même les rêves ne pouvaient être aussi…réalistes.)

Enfin, après le quart d'heure le plus long de toute sa vie et après avoir eu le temps de songer à nouveau à tous ce qui lui avait déjà été révélé, l'attelage s'ébranla brusquement, projetant Cassandra vers l'avant qui, interrompu dans ses réflexions, se vit rattraper de justesse par Mr Beans et Mrs Bowl. La tenant fermement chacun par un bras, ses « domestiques » la remirent sur son siège et Mr Beans sortit de la voiture, laissant la porte ballante derrière lui. Cassandra jeta un regard au-dehors et s'aperçut, non sans étonnement, qu'ils se trouvaient en pleine forêt de haut en bas, du ciel à la terre, le contraste des couleurs ne permettait que deux choix : le brun et le vert.

-Pourquoi on s'est arrêté là ? Demanda Cassandra à Mrs Bowl.

-Je vous prierai de faire usage d'un langage plus soutenu dorénavant, Miss, la fustigea-t-elle d'un ton cassant. Nous nous sommes arrêtés ici pour que vous puissiez vous changer avant d'arriver chez votre oncle. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que vous alliez vous exposer ainsi à la face du monde ?

Cassandra baissa la tête vers ses vêtements, affichant un air surpris. Composée d'un pyjama blanc propre au milieu hospitalier, elle ne trouva pas sa tenue si inconvenante que ça puisqu'elle portait un pantalon. Avant qu'elle ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit à la vieille mégère critiqueuse, Mr Beans revint chargé d'une imposante boîte en carton. La déposant sur le siège, il referma la porte derrière lui et laissa les deux « dames » en tête à tête.

-Veuillez-vous déshabiller, Miss, lui ordonna Mrs Bowl.

-Euh… Il n'y a pas assez de place…

-Veuillez-vous déshabiller rapidement, Miss, répéta la gouvernante d'une voix plus ferme.

Par souci d'éviter de se mettre à dos les seules personnes aptes à lui venir en aide, Cassandra obtempéra de mauvaise grâce, proférant mentalement tout un recueil d'insultes destinées à sa compagne ainsi qu'au majordome de ses parents qui aurait mieux fait de la laisser mourir tranquille. Parvenue à s'extirper de son pyjama malgré le peu d'espace disponible, elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements et attendit les indications de Mrs Bowl en silence. Cette dernière lui fit signe de se retourner puis de s'agenouiller, évaluant d'un coup d'œil réprobateur ses dessous, et entreprit de lui passer une espèce de longue chemise de nuit qu'elle recouvrit par la suite d'un corset assez souple. Vint ensuite le tour des bas. _« Ou plutôt, songea Cassandra, des grandes chaussettes pourries antédiluviennes »_. Enfin la robe lui fut passée resserrée un peu au-dessus de l'estomac par un ruban noué en nœud papillon, le long drapé mauve couvert de fines broderies, que Cassandra ne prit pas la peine d'examiner, trop occupée à se dépatouiller avec le tissu qui la noyait à présent entièrement, bouffait amplement à plusieurs endroits. Après avoir arrangé les plis et les retombées de la robe, Mrs Bowl lui permit de se relever. Les jambes engourdies et les genoux ankylosés, Cassandra s'exécuta, se rasseyant tant bien que mal dans cette nouvelle tenue encombrante.

La gouvernante donna deux petites tapes sur la porte et Mr Beans revint, donnant l'ordre au cochet de reprendre la route. Le majordome complimenta brièvement sa nouvelle maîtresse sur sa toilette (mot qu'il employa au désespoir croissant de la susnommée qui, contrairement au début de cet improbable voyage, commençait à en voir les inconvénients avec davantage de clarté à la lumière de la fameuse robe empire.). Dépitée, elle lui jeta un regard des plus noirs et lui cracha un « merci » peu persuasif de sincérité.

Arrivés à destination, ils sortirent de l'antique voiture et Mr Beans aida Cassandra à descendre en lui tendant galamment sa main. Vraisemblablement ancienne, la demeure était assez grande presque entièrement recouvert de fenêtres à croisillons séparées d'un mètre ou deux, on aurait pu croire, du moins au XXIème siècle, que ce manoir victorien appartenait à quelqu'un de riche. Dans la cour et plus précisément devant la porte, un cortège l'attendait, avec à sa tête celui qui devait être Sir Lucas. Le maître des lieux affichait un sourire béat, visiblement ravi de l'arrivée de sa _chère parente_.

-Miss de Lanfray, s'écria-t-il jovialement d'un air affable en s'approchant d'elle.

Sa famille, composée de trois garçons assez jeunes et de deux filles, le suivirent et s'inclinèrent tour à tour devant Cassandra qui, ramenée à ses obligations d'un coup de pied dans le mollet par Mrs Bowl, tenta de faire une révérence en imitant les filles.

-Bonjour, Miss de Lanfray, scandèrent-ils à l'unisson lorsqu'elle releva la tête.

-B-bonjours, répondit « Angélique » d'une petite voix de crécelle qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

-Bienvenue, bienvenue, dit Sir Lucas, vous devez être fatiguée par le voyage. Venez, venez donc à l'intérieur.

Accompagnée de son hôte au caractère expansif, Cassandra alias Angélique, passa la porte au bras de celui-ci et entra, suivie de toute la petite troupe campagnarde.

On lui désigna sa chambre et, ses malles, enfin celles d'Angélique de Lanfray, y furent déposées tandis qu'elle rejoignait le salon pour y prendre, dans un état proche de la crise de nerfs, le thé. Sir Lucas se répandait en excuse devant la modestie de sa chambre, critiquant le mobilier, etc. provocant son exaspération alors que, sérieusement, la maison sentait le vieux. D'ailleurs, absolument paraissait antique.

Assise dans le salon sur un sofa écru, elle observait, médusée, les teintures, papiers peints, rideaux et autres, aux couleurs de « mémé » comme elle se plaisait à les appeler. Regrettant l'absence de Mr Beans et de Mrs Bowl, Cassandra sirota une gorgée du breuvage verdâtre que contenait sa tasse en porcelaine blanche et faillit la recracher tellement c'était dégoutant.

-Le thé est-il à votre convenance ? Demanda Charlotte, l'aînée de la famille apparemment.

-Absolument, il est très bon, mentit brillamment Cassandra, s'étonnant elle-même de l'égalité de sa voix sachant que le liquide brûlant lui arrachait les papilles.

Jetant un furtif coup d'œil à l'horloge suspendu au-dessus du manteau de cheminée, elle constata l'heure peu avancée de la soirée. En effet, la grande aiguille se déplaçait à l'instant, sonnant les dix-huit heures. À peine plus de dix minutes plus tard et quelques questions auxquelles elle répondit évasivement de peur de dire une bêtise, l'ennui commença à la gagner progressivement. La conversation se languissait autour de Sir Lucas qui, partit dans une longue litanie d'éloges et de flatteries diverses et variés à propos de l'aspect irréprochable de sa nièce, lui donnait de sérieuses envies de meurtre. Prenant son mal en patience, Cassandra répondit vaguement à ses interrogations quant au fait que sa modeste demeure ne puisse lui convenir :

-Je vous en prie, Sir Lucas, je trouve au contraire votre demeure des plus charmantes.

Pas peu fière de sa représentation, Cassandra regretta à nouveau que ses soi-disant domestiques et surtout la gouvernante n'aient assistés à cette majestueuse performance. Préventive de son propre caractère, elle entreprit de suivre le fil de la conversation -tournant actuellement autour du fils ainé, George Lucas- pour qui ses parents ne tarirent point d'éloges pendant encore dix bonnes minutes. Ils vantèrent ses mérites à la chasse, son éducation et ses manières irréprochables si bien qu'au terme de la longue tirade de ses hôtes, Cassandra dut se retenir d'éclater de rire, songeant, hilare, à la débilité profonde de ces gens. Cela dit, elle admettait volontiers qu'ils n'étaient ni méchants ni désobligeants, juste un peu… vieux siècle. Soudainement les éloges revinrent aux plus jeunes garçons, Tom et Edmund dont le premier ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans, et ainsi passèrent vingt autres minutes pendant lesquelles Cassandra fit semblant d'écouter tout en répertoriant mentalement tout ce qu'elle savait à propos de la société du début du XIXème siècle. Ses connaissances se résumèrent à quelques indices disséminés ici et là dans le peu d'ouvrages anglais lus à l'école, détournant son esprit de l'amusement cruel aux dépens d'autrui au profit de la déception. Elle entendit également parler de Maria, la cadette et ses accomplissements. _« Ça au moins je connais, s'enorgueillit-elle. »_

À dix-neuf trente, Mrs Bowl, soucieuse de son élève, lui fit parvenir un petit mot dans le salon, l'invitant à prétexter une migraine dut au voyage afin de limiter les dégâts. Satisfaite, Cassandra sentit son cœur bondir de joie à la perspective d'échapper à une soirée qui s'annonçait mortelle et annonça son retrait tel que le lui avait conseillé Bowl.

-Oh ! Pardonnez notre manque d'empathie, mademoiselle de Lanfray, supplia Sir Lucas, le visage crispé par l'inquiétude. Dans notre empressement à faire votre connaissance, nous n'avions pas pris en compte la fatigue qui doit à présent vous étreindre… veuillez nous pardonner, mademoiselle.

-Du tout, s'empressa de clore Cassandra. Au contraire, j'ai été très heureuse de vous rencontrer…hum… je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit et je vous dis à demain matin.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, dit Mrs Lucas. À demain.

_« Ouais, ouais, c'est ça… à demain…, pensa-t-elle en les gratifiant d'un sourire jaune. »_

Charlotte lui souhaita à son tour une bonne nuit et fut imitée par ses frères et sa sœur. Cassandra put enfin monter à l'étage, n'entendant plus que des murmures étouffés lorsqu'elle y parvint, les jambes lourdes et le cerveau en compote.

Dans sa chambre située au fond du couloir de l'étage, elle retrouva Mrs Bowl qui l'informa que Mr Beans avait pris ses quartiers dans la maison des domestiques. Peu concernée pour le moment, Cassandra hocha brièvement la tête et retira ses souliers écrus d'une laideur inégalés et qui pourtant passés pour le summum de la mode ici_. « Comme quoi, songea-t-elle d'humeur méditative, les goûts et les couleurs ça ne se discute pas ! »_

La vieille gouvernant l'aida à s'habiller pour la nuit, lui refilant une hideuse chemise de nuit en lin blanc et lui rappela que demain matin, elle lui prodiguerait ses premières leçons de bonnes manières. Sa patience au bout du rouleau, elle lui expédia un assentiment peu cordial :

-Ok…Ok… comme vous voulez !

Sur ce, Mrs Bowl s'éclipsa rapidement de la pièce, laissant Cassandra méditer seule sur la fin d'après-midi qu'elle venait de vivre. Étendue sur le lit, elle n'examina même pas la chambre, se contentant de remettre cela au lendemain… si lendemain il y avait car l'hypothèse d'être tout simplement tombée dans un coma profond n'avait pas encore été totalement réfutée. Peut-être était-ce la fin ? L'ombre de la flamme dansante de la chandelle disposait sur sa table de nuit dansait paresseusement sur les murs sombres de la pièce obscurcie par les bons soins de Mrs Bowl et le sommeil ne tarda plus à venir l'emporter. En définitive, Sir Lucas avait vu juste, elle était éreintée. « Inutile de faire le point maintenant, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe, les yeux fermés avant de s'endormir. Demain, j'y verrai surement plus clair ! »

* * *

_**Voilà pour de premier chapitre dans lequel j'essaye vaillamment de mettre en place l'intrigue avec plus ou moins de succès… Si quelqu'un se sent le cœur à donner son avis qu'il n'hésite pas !**_


	4. Note un peu impotante

_**Oups… désolée ! Note un peu importante quant au dernier chapitre.**_

Dans mon empressement, j'ai oublié d'écrire que tous les personnages à l'exception du principal et de quelques-uns qui apparaîtront au fil des chapitres, appartiennent à Jane Austen.

De plus, je précise que l'héroïne, Cassandra Mayfield, n'a aucun souvenir du roman « Orgueil et préjugés », ça fait partie du jeu.

Voilà, je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter !

Gabrielle1991


End file.
